


Oh, My Love, How Endearing You Are.

by xosi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just a one shot i guess, and the attraction sombra feels towards her, im probably not going to continue this but i just, in other words, satya questions her sexuality and what she really thinks of love, wanted some symbra so i wrote this random thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xosi/pseuds/xosi
Summary: Symmetra and Sombra talk about affairs, love, and Satya's own thoughts.





	

“ _Jaan_. _Meri jaan_.” Satya would never thought she would be playing translator for a hacker. Her gaze focused upon her own lap, avoiding eye contact.

“What does it mean in English though?” A mischievous smile began pulling at Sombra’s lips, enjoying the rare awkwardness flushing the other’s features.

“You can look it up easily without my help.” Satya’s gaze rose in one quick motion fierce and not pleased with what she was being cornered into doing. Hindi was a language she spoke, but contrary to what most thought, it was not the only main language Indians learned. Hindi is primarily a first tongue in the northern regions, and Telugu and Urdu were two tongues more familiar to her than Hindi. 

“Where’s the fun of doing that? It’d be better hearing it from a native speaker, and you wouldn’t want any inaccuracies, would you?” Sombra continued to insist, directing her words to appeal to her pride in her work ethic.

“ It means ‘life,’ or ‘my life.’ It’s a common term of endearment. I hope you’re satisfied with that reply.” The phrase sounded rough and impolite in the quick, darting manner in which she replied. It sounded like a retaliation rather than expression of love, and Satya knew she wasn’t doing the melodious language any justice. 

Sombra’s eyes returned to the interface, and her hand began idly swiping through the messages she hijacked from various Vishkar employees. This man was having an affair with another man behind his wife’s back, and judging from the dryness of the messages between his wife and him, all of the cheater’s smooth words were saved for his secret lover.

Now, the hacker had little desire to judge the lives of others beyond what would interest her, but the crinkling of Satya nose in disgust was expected. India was one of the world’s birthplaces for innovation and progressiveness, but many of its millennia old values were still ingrained.

Men and women (or woman and woman, or man and man, or anyone else with anyone else) were expected to be loyal to each other as marriage was a sacred bond, a meeting of two souls, a vow to be together for lifetimes, and cheating was highly frowned down upon. It was a sin and blasphemy, and Satya’s expressions mirrored Sombra’s expectations.

“It’s shameful.” She spoke with bitterness and disgust. “His wife is a kind and generous woman, and it would break her heart to hear he wasn’t in love with her anymore.”

An unexpected question arose in Sombra’s thoughts rather than commenting upon Satya’s conservativeness. “What do you think of the man then?” There was a hidden question in that one: what do you think of a man who loves another man? What do you think of a woman who loves another woman?

“The affairs of others aren’t interesting to me. They love and hurt whoever they want.” perhaps a bit heartless and cruelly apathetic. Satya truly never had any lasting interest in another person even a _man_. Of course the human heart has its weak moments, and she found herself alone at night recollecting a movie, or book, or duo of faces she saw, remembering the words love, intimacy, and trust.

Satya hasn’t loved another person in the way those characters or real people described the feeling to be. Her world has always been racing ahead, and she was always struggling to keep up with excellence. To be the very best and maintain her peak condition as a human being. Giving her heart away to another person was a thought that just didn’t seem fit for her life.

That is, at least, what she thought when she was Symmetra, faithful employee of Vishkar Corporations. She now existed in a grey area of sorts. Overwatch has extended a hand in the past if she ever were to reconsider he refusal. Sombra––since their entire relationship started on the principle of mutual trust and respect at least in Satya’s eyes––mentioned Talon could have an opening for a woman of her talent.

However both options didn’t seem wholly right for her. Overwatch promised a path of righteous and doing good for the world, but Satya was no child. She did her research and knows of the rifts and cracks that go back years and how many misfits have been recruited. Perhaps due to the lack of support or eagerness of joining an illegal organization. Talon stood on the opposite end of the spectrum, but it was a terrorist one by reputation. However, she would have Sombra, and she might be able to get to know her in a way her “coworkers” did.

“Is this really how you feel, or is it what you’ve been _taught_ to feel?” Sombra would press a bit further with her inquiries. Ever since Satya stepped out of her old life, she faced difficulties in regaining a sense of self and identity, and she would even let Sombra call them _friends_.

“It’s what I say, and I will decide if they’re my words or not.” A feeling of tightness began to well up in Satya’s body. She still wasn’t used to accepting the imperfections within her. There were faults in her, and it hurt to realize how wrong her perception of herself was.

Without another word, she left the living room to retreat to her bedroom. Sombra sat in alone in that corner of the suite with near silence and the sounds of the city from below. Perhaps that amount of questioning pushed her too far from her comfort zones, but she wouldn’t pursue her any further. 

She rose from her seat and noticed an obviously tinkered with turret upon a table cluttered with miscellaneous parts and drawings. With a bit of modification, she altered it a bit to suit her needs, and she stepped to the balcony where with a toss of a translocater and disappeared for the rest of the night.

 

 

The seed of tightness sprouted in intense feelings of frustration, and Satya fell asleep on her bed in her day clothes. When she awoke and exited the room, Sombra was unsurprisingly no longer there. Part of her uncharacteristically hoped she would have stayed, but was it selfish of her to consider her sleeping on the couch, waking up to Satya’s own awakening and making a comment about how disorderly her own appearance was?

Her gaze moved to the table where things have blatantly been shifted about and saw the typical blue glow of her turret turned into a soft lilac. Irritation at the interference, she inspected the turret to make sure it was still in workable condition, and at her touch, a holographic message flashed in the air.

Sombra was a woman of mystery, and unpredictable, and a tongue with enough wit to counter Satya’s criticizing remarks, but the message was so spontaneous and so unexpected it look long moments for the architect to piece together what exactly the words insinuated. 

SEE YOU ANOTHER NIGHT, MI QUERIDA.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a bit of an idea I had. I don't know how much more open things are in OW canon about same-sex relationships, so I'm just going with that there's been plenty of good change. Satya is still confused about her sexuality though because she's never had to label herself.


End file.
